


All We Need Is Each Other (Preview)

by TheFrugalMoogle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrugalMoogle/pseuds/TheFrugalMoogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to grab your attention, and Imma get right down to business, I'm a pretty popular Ereannie writer on Wattpad, my story has 24.1k views at the moment, and I'm about to import it over here, so if you like Ereannie fanfiction, then please subscribe to my profile and I'll transfer it shortly. More details about my story will be in the chapter. Thanks for reading and subscribing! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Need Is Each Other (Preview)

This will be a clean fanfic of Ereannie set in the SNK Universe, there will be no spoilers from the Manga, just the Anime, my writing starts off a little rough since this is the first fic I've ever written, but I've been working on this baby for over a year now, and my writing has gotten great, don't mean to brag, but I take pride in my story. When I wrote this on Wattpad I had some requests for OC's and I put a few in, but they do not distract from the main focus, which is Eren and Annie's relationship. Throughout their journey, they encounter many different abnormal titans that I have created and engage in spectacular battles with them, any more information would be too much so I'll leave it at that. It's still not completed but I have over 70 chapters I think, so you'll have plenty to keep you occupied while I work on the next, I also have a spin-off to this that I'm working on, but I'll save the info for that until y'all read this one.


End file.
